1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer, and more particularly to a motor-driven hammer which may include an air motor, a DC motor powered by rechargeable batteries, or an AC motor operated from the commercial power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many motor-driven hammers are known in the art, including jack hammers and hammers driven by electric motors. These hammers are generally for use in construction, quite heavy and noisy.